


Did I show you love?

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of anal fingering, mentions of anal sex, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: Louis and Liam are fifteen and fourteen, respectively, when they fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but it's so fucking cute. Title is from Breach by Dustin Tebbutt.

Louis and Liam are fifteen and fourteen, respectively, when they fall in love.

It's somewhere between inexperienced kisses, dates at the old movie theatre, walks to the park a few streets away from their houses, and hand holding between classes.

Louis's always really liked Liam, even when he was a toddler and Liam was just a baby and their mum's were best friends. Liam was a pretty funny baby. Liam's mum would leave him on his back on Louis's play mat and Louis would stare down at him until he smiled and reached up for Louis's hair.

When they were kids they'd play footie together and have sleepovers and spend hours telling each other secrets the other already knew.

When they grew older, their feelings changed. Louis asked Liam out on their first date when he was thirteen and Liam was just twelve. They went for ice cream, and once Liam had eaten the last of his cone, Liam leaned up and kissed Louis.

The older they grew, the more they fell in love. At sixteen and seventeen, after Louis had snuck into Liam's bedroom late at night (he wasn't allowed to spend the night anymore, not after the Halloween debacle. Liam's mum had found them with Louis's hand down Liam's pants), they spoke of marriage and children. Liam wanted a few, and Louis wanted a whole basketball team, so instead, they settled on four. They planned their wedding to the very last detail before they could even legally do it.

The first time they have sex, it's Christmas Eve and Louis's newly eighteen. Liam's fingered him before, but never with intent to get his cock in him. Louis's sober enough that he'll remember everything the next morning, but he's also drunk enough that when Liam finally, _finally_ pushes inside him, the stretch doesn't hurt.

"God, Liam, _please_." He cries, fingernails dug into his back, face pressed into his neck as Liam rabbits his cock inside him, inexperienced, but _so, so good_.

Louis has to muffle his scream into Liam's shoulder when he comes, to stop from waking his family, teeth dinging into his flesh. He thinks he's gonna come forever.

After that, they can't _stop_. They get caught in the school toilets more than once, and both of their mums agree to ban overnight visits (Louis tells his mum everything, and loosing his virginity is no exception). It doesn't stop them. They take every chance they can to get their hands on each other.

They go to college together, and while Louis's trying to become a drama teacher, Liam wants to be a firefighter.

When Louis's almost twenty-one and Liam's nineteen, they have a fight over Liam's classmate, Harry. He's pretty and thin and tall and Liam just gets _so jealous_ , he can't even stand it. They break up for a full month, through Louis's birthday, Christmas, and the new year, before Liam comes back and apologises so many times, lips pressed against Louis's, that Louis laughs at him tearily. They make love, and all is forgiven.

They get a flat together in London when Louis starts Uni. It's about the size of a shoebox, and they don't even have a proper bed, just a mattress on the floor, but neither of them care because they're together.

Louis becomes a teacher and Liam a firefighter and they get a nicer, bigger flat.

Louis proposes first, though Liam had been planing to do the same. It's two o'clock at night and they're in bed together, awake, but just holding each other, when Louis says, "Remember that wedding we planned? Should we get started on it?"

Okay, so it wasn't a proper proposal (Louis was never very proper to begin with), but Liam says yes nonetheless.

They get married when they're twenty-four and twenty-five, in the spring, on the grounds of an old castle in North Yorkshire. Both of their mums cry, into each other's arms as their babies get married, _finally_.

They have five children, instead of the previously agreed upon four, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Louis and Liam are fifteen and fourteen, respectively, when they fall in love. And they love each other until the day they die.


End file.
